


Broken Heel

by reyssolo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyssolo/pseuds/reyssolo
Summary: Leta runs in to Theseus. Literally.





	Broken Heel

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story is a bit off. Its because I wrote before I saw CoG.

Leta Lestrange was not doing great. That was an understatement, she felt terrible. Leta was walking down the streets of England in a sort of trance. She had just finished talking to her father who had ultimately started yelling at her for not living up to their family name that she never wanted to be a part of in the first place. That, among other things that she didn’t want to think about. 

When he invited her over to talk Leta thought that maybe this time could be different, but instead she had left the place in tears as always. Leta had stopped crying about halfway through the square, but no doubt her eyes were still puffy, and her face blotchy. This only made her walk faster just hoping to get to her home as quickly as possible. 

But this unfortunately caused her to not pay attention on a busy street. Leta suddenly felt herself collide into a tall figure, and she crashed onto the hard ground. The person she had run into was certainly strong and held their ground, but Leta was smaller than she would like to be and therefore she fell. Hard.

“I’m so sorry.” The voice said. She could not see his face because she was facing the ground, but the voice sounded masculine and somewhat… familiar. 

“No. No. No” Leta replied. “That was certainly all my fault.” She admitted. Leta finally turned around to see the man. They both caught each other, and she stared up at the very familiar face. One she had seen many years ago. 

“Theseus” Leta asked. “Is that you?” 

“Leta.” he breathed, as he reached his hand out to help her up. She took his hand, and he very easily pulled her onto her feet. He was very strong, she guessed was a trait he earned when he fought in the war. 

As Theseus watched Leta regain her composure, his face grew concerned. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Although she had forgotten for a glorious moment, she remembered what was going on before she ran into Theseus. “Sort of.” Leta replied, her voice harsh and cold. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s complicated.” She said, waving it off. 

“Well,” he said. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry it’s happening to you.” Theseus said sympathetically. 

“What are you doing around these parts anyway, Theseus?” Leta asked him.  
“Oh, I live around the area.” Theseus responded. Leta was surprised by this. She had only been home back in England for a couple weeks after getting back from Paris.  
“Really?” Leta said surprised. “It just so happens that don’t live far from here either.” Theseus raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I just moved very recently. Actually just got back into the country.” Leta said before quickly adding. “Anyway, I really should be getting back now.” Leta attempted to walk past Theseus. 

Before she could go though, Theseus stopped her. “Let me walk you home” he offered. Leta was going to refuse, but then he looked into his beautiful eyes. What was the worst that could happen. After all, he was the brother of an old friend. A friend that you got expelled. A little voice reminded her. Leta ignored the voice and agreed to Theseus’ offer. “Yes.” Leta said. “You can walk me home.

“From what country.” Theseus asked out of the blue.

“What?”

“You said you just got back in the country. What country?”

“Paris, France.” Leta said tiredly.

“Sounds fun.”

“It wasn’t as much fun as you would think.” Leta said, thinking back to her tiresome trip that had been even more emotionally taxing each day than her evening. Leta didn’t want to talk about it. She couldn’t.

“How have you been?” Leta asked, realizing that they had only talked about her. “After the war,” Theseus started. Leta knew of course that Theseus served in the war, and by the look on Theseus’ face, he didn’t want to talk about it about as much as she didn’t want to talk about her family issues.

“Just working I guess.” He said with a shrug. “Nothing special.”

As Leta was walking, she started to feel felt slightly unstable. Her right heel was feeling wobbly, and she was struggling to walk gracefully. She suddenly heard a crack as she toppled over a couple of inches. Her right heel broke, but before she could crash to the ground (again) Theseus caught her. She looked into his blue eyes for a moment before he helped her back onto her feet. 

Leta sighed. “My right heel must have cracked when I ran into you earlier.” Theseus laughed.  
“Must have.” Leta often wore heels more often than not because the fact was, no matter how much she hated it. She was short. 

Leta took off both of her shoes. “Great.” Leta said. “Now I don’t have shoes to wear.” “Why can’t you just fix them with magic?” Theseus asked confused.  
“These are a different type of shoes.” Leta explained. “They are made out of a certain material. The material is beautiful, but unfortunately magic repellent.”

“Here.” she handed him her shoe that still had the heel on it. “Can you break it?” She asked him “What?” Theseus responded, a very confused look etched across his face. “The heel! Can you break it off. He reluctantly agreed and tried for a second before snapping it right off. Leta took the heel shoe back. “Thank you.” She replied, slipping it on her foot. 

“So is there someone you wanted to impress with your fancy shoes.” Theseus asked. If Leta would be to answer honestly her answer would be. “Yes I did it to impress my father.” But she didn’t answer truthfully. “Not really.” She replied. “Just thought it would be fun to get dressed up I guess.” Theseus looked doubtful, but he decided to leave it alone. 

“Are you okay?” Theseus asked.

“Just short.” Leta said shortly and Theseus laughed. Leta smiled which was something she didn’t think she would be doing on the terms of her day. 

“My flat is just this way.” Leta said as they approached the upcoming building.”You haven’t grown any taller from when I last saw you. Have you?”

“Uh, I have grown half an inch!” Leta said defensively. “Not that you've been counting.” Theseus added with a smile. 

They reached the front of the building. Theseus looked at her and smiled.“Well I guess this is where I’ll leave you.”

“I guess so.” Leta said with a small smile. “Until next time,” Theseus said as he headed off in the other direction. 

Leta headed up to her flat thinking about how great it was that her truly terrible evening made it out the other side. Leta still felt deeply troubled, but somehow also at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
